There are a number of popular sports played with nets which divide a playing area into two sides. Some examples of such sports include volleyball, tennis and badminton. In general, such sports are played using a pair of poles mounted to the ground with the net supported between the pair of poles. On playgrounds and dedicated arenas for such sports, the poles may be permanently mounted into the ground which limits the possible uses for the area. In other areas, the poles are temporarily installed, as for example, in a picnic area or a swimming pool for volleyball and the like.
To mount the net in a swimming pool environment, particularly an in-ground pool, presently cylindrical bores are drilled into a pool deck on opposing sides of the pool. Each bore receives one end of a pole which extends upwardly therefrom. An appropriate net is strung between the opposing poles. To mount in a picnic area, the poles are generally staked into the ground and frequently provided with guy wires, also staked, to provide added support.
However, one problem encountered with such poles is storage when the net is not in use. Presently, the poles are removed from the bores in pool areas or removed entirely from picnic areas and stored in garages and the like, or, frequently, simply left lying on the ground. The present methods of storage are less than satisfactory since persons may not be able to find the equipment after storage, or simply may not want to make the effort to obtain such poles from storage when the urge for the game arises. Many volleyball apparatuses lay unused in garages, storage sheds and other areas for such reasons. Thus, there is a need to provide for in situ storage of net poles and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,983 entitled "Portable Outdoor Multi Game Apparatus" which issued on May 14, 1991 to Saunders discloses a portable outdoor multi game apparatus using a telescoping basketball net support with theaded members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,893 entitled "Non-Rotatable Telescoping Support Structure" which issued on Dec. 17, 1985 to Shelly shows a non-rotatable telescoping support structure with threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,093 entitled "Poolside Basketball Goal" which issued on Aug. 6, 1991 to Roark, Jr. provides a pool side anchoring system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,110 entitled "Post Construction for Basketball Backboards" which issued on Dec. 1, 1970 to Dickinson shows a post construction for basketball backboards.
None of the known prior art disclose the combination set forth herein.